onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Will of D.
In the One Piece fictional universe, few characters have the middle initial "D". This mysterious middle initial has been called "the Will of the D" (Dの意志, D no Ishi) or "D's will" by several characters in One Piece. Some translations mistakenly refer to it as "Gol D's will" in reference to Gol D. Roger, the late pirate king. The English dub by 4Kids choses to refer to the D as the "Gol D.'s will", while the FUNimation dub refers to it simply as "the Spirit of D." both deriving from a mistranslation of the original Japanese text. In the recap supplement Grand Line Times, they were referred to as "The men of D."Grand Line Times. The Mystery of the D. The inital letter was first pointed out in Oda's SBS questions and answers corner, he was asked what the D in Luffy's name stood for. Oda just replied to read it as a D for now and that he would reveal the truth behind it in time.SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 8 Chapter 70 - Fan question: What does the D in Luffy's name mean? This was the first time Luffy's 'D' was brought up, as well as Oda's first hint towards a bigger mystery. In the storyline, Dr. Kureha is the first to mention The Will Of D and it was revealed by her that Gold Roger's (the late pirate king) true name was Gol D. Roger. She tells Dalton that Chopper has joined up with a very dangerous man.One Piece Manga and Anime -Vol. 17 Chapter 154 and Episode 91, Dr. Kureha talking about Luffy and the D. The Will of D is also talked about during the Skypiea Arc when Robin is talking to Gan Fall after they pulled up the ancient Belfry. Gan Fall talks of Luffy making the same impression that Gol D. Roger did on him. He says to Robin, "It suits him to have a name of just one letter." Recently, Robin tried to ask Silvers Rayleigh about the significance of The Will Of D at the same time as mentioning the Void Century. While he did not reply on what the D stood for, Silvers stated that they (The Roger Pirates) discovered the details on the Void Century, but when he offers to tell her, she turns down his offer. Robin agreed to discover the truth herself. One clue about those who carry the "D" was left by Jaguar D. Saul who specifically said that while he didn't know the meaning of the initial, he did know everyone in his family carried it in their names.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 392 and Episode 95 - Saul talks about the initial "D". So far, its seems that the Ds all may indeed be related to each other.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 159 and Episode 275 - Luffy's interaction with his brother. Luffy does have a grandfather, Vice-Admiral Garp, whose full name is Monkey D. Garp. Luffy is also the son of the revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon. In addition, Luffy's adoptive brother, Portgas D. Ace, has also been revealed to be blood related to Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Rouge. Whitebeard noted that killing the bloodline of a D. does not put out the flames that they (a person carrying the D.) carry and someone else simply will pick it up one day.One Piece manga - Chapter 576 - One Piece mentioned by Whitebeard. "Inherited Will" It is not clear what the significance of the shared middle initial is, but it appears that all share a similar faith in their own (and others') dreams and/or destiny. Whenever a D. appears, a series of massive events can occur in the One Piece world particularly when they get involved directly, this has included the start of a new era, a war and many change of governments. The biggest mystery with the D's is that those who carry the D. themselves do not know fully what it means either. Jaguar D. Saul displayed an absence of knowledge on the subject of the D. when Nico Robin asked him what it meant.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 20, 41 Chapters 180, 392 and Episodes 111, 275, The D's response to their own name. When she asked Monkey D. Luffy why those that carry the D. fight, he was also completely clueless as to what she was talking about. Though it seems that the Marines are somewhat aware of the D's as Sengoku showed interest in Ace because of it.One Piece Manga – Chapter 552, Flashback of Ace’s rise to infamy as a pirate. Gold Roger also displayed a knowledge of it in a dialogue between him and Whitebeard. He begins "Long ago far far away" but it is cutoff before he can finish. He is so far the first and only one known by the storyline to have discovered what it means as a D. himself, although other D.s may also know it but none are confirmed. Furthermore, they seem to be able to withstand incredible punishment in battle and only surrender to death when they know there truly is no way of avoiding it. An odd trait of the D's is related to this. Often they are seen laughing or smiling greatly when they are about to die, as if they seem to accept their death when they cannot escape it and display no apparent fear toward death. The reactions of many characters who witness this is often shock or disbelief because it is hard to imagine anyone not being afraid of dying at all. So far this strange habit has been shown 6 times: * Witnesses claim Gol D. Roger died smiling during his execution.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 99 and Episode 52, Roger's and Luffy's stance against death. * 22 years later one of those witnesses, Smoker, witnessed Luffy smiling in the same manner as Gol D. Roger when Buggy was about to kill him. * Nico Robin also witnessed Saul laughing and smiling as he was frozen to death.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 397 and Episode 278, The strange laughter/smile before death. * Portgas D. Rouge is seen smiling during the naming of Ace right before her death via. childbirth.One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 551, Rouge dies smiling after naming her child. * Portgas D. Ace was smiling after he thanked everyone for loving him right before his death. There was almost another instance which was the duel between Ace and Blackbeard, in which both Ace and Blackbeard smile before their final attack against each other. Ace did not die and was only defeated and sent to Impel Down, but both probably thought they would either win or die.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 441 and Episode 325, The finale of the battle between Ace and Blackbeard. Most notable, the mention of "will" creeps up on numerous occusions; Whitebeard himself went on to explain that when they die, another may pick up their "will" at a later date and carrying it on their back and fight for it, even if the bloodline dies.One Piece manga - Chapter 576 - One Piece mentioned by Whitebeard. Before Whitebeard's death, it is revealed through a flashback that he was told by Gol D. Roger of the true meaning behind the Will of D; he claims that Roger is waiting for a certain man with the initial D. He noted that Teach is not the one who is carrying "Roger's Will" which also includes "Ace's will" and that one day it will be picked up by another.One Piece manga - Chapter 576 - One Piece mentioned by Whitebeard. However, Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard) did show a fear of death. When Whitebeard attacked him at Marineford, Blackbeard started to panic and became fearful saying "You wouldn't do this to your son, would you?" Blackbeard, even though he didn't fear it when facing Ace, did not accept his death when it was before him. He didn't die from that incident due to his own strength, but he still feared it nonetheless. He is the first D. to show this fear when facing death itself. Known Carriers of the Initial D Alive At 17 Luffy is the youngest pictured D. carrier thus far in the story. Monkey D. Garp appears to be the oldest known living carrier of the D. *Monkey D. Luffy: (Known as "Straw Hat Luffy"): Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates *Monkey D. Dragon: (Known as "Revolutionary Dragon"): Leader of the Revolutionaries *Monkey D. Garp (Known as "Garp the Fist"): Marine Vice Admiral *Marshall D. Teach (Known as "Blackbeard"): Former subordinate of the Whitebeard Pirates second division, Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates, Former Shichibukai member. Deceased In the present storyline, Roger has been dead for 22 years. Saul has been dead for twenty years. Saul was a giant, making him the only apparent non-human "man of D" in the storyline. As a giant, his age may have been anywhere up to 300 years (the normal lifespan of a giant). Rouge has been dead for 20 years, and is the only known female to carry the D. in her name. * Gol D. Roger (Known as "Pirate King"): Captain of the Roger Pirates; turned himself in for execution after being diagnosed with a fatal illness. * Jaguar D. Saul: Former Marine Vice Admiral; killed by Vice Admiral Kuzan (Admiral Aokiji) for betraying the Marines. * Portgas D. Rouge: To date the only known female bearer of the "D", Gol D. Roger's lover and Portgas D. Ace's mother; died in childbirth after sustaining Ace in her womb for twenty months. * Portgas D. Ace: (Known as "Fire-Fist Ace"): Former Captain of the Spade Pirates, Commander of the second division of the Whitebeard Pirates; son of the infamous Pirate King Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Rouge; killed by Admiral Akainu while defending his adoptive brother Monkey D. Luffy, the first D. carrier to die in the present and not in a flashback. Translation and Dub Issues The English translations that use of "Gold D's spirit" or "Gol D.'s Will" instead of "Will of D" in Dr. Kureha talk to Dalton can be considered an error. While Gold Roger is spoken of in the previous lines of text, Kureha made no mentioned of Roger in that particular line of text in the original Japanese manga and anime.Stephen's translation, an example of an non-official English translation Trivia * A few of the characters with the D. have shown to be narcoleptic, such as: Garp, Ace and Luffy. So far it has not yet been stated if this is a trait to the Will of D. But this could also be attributed to the care free nature. * So far all the family bloodlines carrying the D. have been direct lines (going from father to son), with no cousins, blood related siblings or other split lines known to exist. * Oddly, Whitebeard also spoke about One Piece in the same statement when discussing the Will of D., thus it would seem One Piece itself has some link to them, not just as Roger's great treasure. This is not the only time the Will of D. and One Piece have had a mention in the same chapter.One Piece manga - Chapter 576 - One Piece mentioned by Whitebeard. Previously, Usopp and Robin had both enquired about One Piece, the Void Century and Will of D. to Rayleigh but did not get a response back for various reasons. References See also * Nico Robin Site Navigation Category:Will of D Category:History